<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Titans by SPVaania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197657">Titans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPVaania/pseuds/SPVaania'>SPVaania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon GO, Surficage's Pokemon GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danger Birds, Everyone Makes Bad Decisions and Theres Pokemon Too!, Multi, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Surfacage, Surfi, Titan, Titan Origin Story, Titans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPVaania/pseuds/SPVaania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the origin of the three titans </p><p>I hope you like! Reminder that these characters are Nintendo's, with the fleshy parts of their character (haha) attributed to Surficage (Surfi) on tumblr and Patreon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blanche &amp; Candela &amp; Spark (Pokemon), Blanche/Candela/Spark (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Titan of Lightening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Titan of Lightening</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By ~ S.P. Vaania</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>*X amount of years ago*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is believed that Articuno and Moltres' combined powers of ice and fire are the source, and cradle, of the oceans, and that Zapdos' electric energy creates the oceans' currents and streams. Because all three legendary birds are what control and regulate the ocean, it only makes sense as to why they are closely bound to the guardian of the ocean, Lugia. If you look to your left, you can see the Island of Fire, home to the titan of fire, Moltres."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camera shutters clicked, ouu's and ahh's filled the air, as the tour guide on the boat started going deeper into the history and lore surrounding the three titans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little boy flys his plush Zapdos through the air, his short legs dangling from the bench he sits on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vrrrrrrrooom, neeerrrrrrrr, boom!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spark, are you paying attention?" Surge looks down beside him at the small boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You bet Uncle Surge!" The little boy keeps flying his Zapdos around. "The birdies made the oceans, my dad told me that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge sighed. His brother, his sister-in-law, they were gone now, and were the reason why his yearly trek to the Seafoam Islands had a pint-sized addition; Spark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What on earth his brother was thinking when he named Surge Spark's guardian after... Surge shook his head. Don't think about that now. Not now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge sighed again, and drew the boy close to his side. "Do you want to go explore the Island of Fire, Spark?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No I only wanna see Zapdos! I'm gunna catch him, you just wait and see!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spark jumped off the bench, and ran around the deck of the tour boat, flying his Zapdos through the air, complete with sound effects.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge shook his head. For better or for worse, the boy was his now. At least he shared Surge's love of electric-type Pokemon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uncle Surge, I'm <em>tired</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge held Spark in his arms, and shifted the boy a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But look," Surge pointed with his free hand. "We're almost at the Island of Lightening."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On cue, thunder rumbled in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spark hunched into Surge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aww, c'mon kid." Surge gave Spark a little jiggle in his arms. "You're not scared of a little lightening, are ya? Don't you know that's what Zapdos uses?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sparks voice was quiet when he spoke, "There was a storm the night mommy and daddy got taken away."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge leaned back, and grabbed a pokeball from his belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know who's good at protecting against thunderstorms, Spark?" Surge released the Pokémon from it's ball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"RAIII!" Exclaimed Raichu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Raichu!" Spark let go of Surges neck to grab at Raichu's cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rai rai!" Raichu bounced around to rub her face on Spark's cheek. Electricity sparked between the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There you go," Surge leaned back, crossing his legs. "Raichu will protect you against anything bad in the storm."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rai-CHU!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spark giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge smiled, content. <em>Crisis averted, </em>he thought to himself. <em>This parenting thing can’t be that hard after all. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raichu bounced up the steps in front of Surge, who carried Spark piggy-back up the grueling hike to the top of the island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, Spark," Surge said, "How are you going to catch Zapdos?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you wanna know a secret?" Spark whispered in Surge's ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My daddy said that legendary Pokémon can't go inside pokéballs."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Well the kid isn't wrong</em>, thought Surge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SO, instead of catching it in a pokéball I'm just going to make it be my friend and then I can ride it! What do you think Uncle Surge? Isn't that a good idea?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge chuckled, "Great idea, kiddo. I can't wait to see that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge rounds a bend in the steep path, and finally the ground levels out. Passing an outcropping of rock, the cliff that holds the shrine to Zapdos comes into view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge set Spark down, and he ran off with Raichu to go explore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raichu ran circles around Spark, and his giddy laughter filled the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stay away from the edge, Spark!" Surge walked to the shrine in the middle of the plateau, and knelt down in front of it, placing his palms on his thighs, and bowing low in front of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatcha doin' Uncle Surge?" Sparks voice piped up beside Surge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rai!" Raichu added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Paying my respects to the Titan of Lightening." Replied Surge, sitting up and placing a hand on Sparks small shoulder. "It saved my life once, and I promised it that I would never forget, and visit here every year in thanks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spark looked and the shrine, curious, and ran up the few small steps to the statue of Zapdos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He patted it on the head. "Thank you for saving my Uncle Surge." He bowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge chuckled, "Come on down now, Spark."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey!" Spark yelled, "There a magic pokéball in it's mouth!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spark, no!" Surge lurched to his feet, but Sparks small hands clasped the crystal ball in the beak of the Zapdos, and Surge was blown back by a concussive blast. He hit his head on the ground and the world went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge was literally jolted awake as his Raichu shocked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up with a start, panting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rai!" His Raichu was sniffing him all over, checking him for injuries, "Rai rai-chu!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge placed a reassuring hand on Raichu's head, but his attention was drawn to the very large yellow bird not more than 10 feet in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Holy mother of-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zapdos screeched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spark stuck his head out from beneath Zaodos' legs. "Uncle Surge! You're awake!" He ran to</p>
<p>the bigger man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge knelt to embrace the boy, and picked him up, placing him on his hip.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Hello again, Human</em></strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge heard Zapdos in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, Zapdos, uh, sir." Surge couldn't help but think that Zapdos' voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spark wiggled in Surge's arms. "Lemme down, I wanna play with Zapdos!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... don't think that’s the best idea." Surge held onto Spark tight, but the little guy was a worm.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Relax, Human. I promise not to hurt the boy. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spark wiggled free, and dropped from Surge's grip to run to Zapdos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spark laughed as he got to Zapdos, holding his hands up in the air. Zapdos bent his head so that his beak reached Spark's head, and ran his beak through Spark's blonde hair.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Is it... Is Zapdos </em>preening<em> Spark? </em>Surges mouth hung open.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to</em></strong> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zapdos clicked his beak open and closed gently on Sparks ear, pulling a giggle out of the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>He is my bonded. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bonded?" Surge dropped his hand to Raichu's head as Spark ran figure eight's around Zapdos's legs.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am his titan, as he is mine. The signal was called, the titan much choose a bonded. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surge watched as Spark clapped his hands, and small electric shocks snapped between his palms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bonded?" Surge repeated, stunned. "Legendaries bonding to humans is a myth."</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Myths and legends are often rooted in fact</em></strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spark flung an arm out and a thunderbolt released from his hands, the force from the shock knocking him on his butt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spark!" Surge ran over to the boy, and grabbed his hands in his, examining them. "Your hands!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thin, red, burn marks trailed from the tips of Sparks fingers, down to join to a point at the base of his palm. "Spark you're hurt!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's ok Uncle Surge!" Spark was so chipper, "They don't hurt at all!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large bird shifted from foot to foot.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>For that I must take responsibility. The bonding can be... tough on the human, and I have not bonded in many years. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay Zappie! My hands don't hurt even a little bit!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Zappie?!" Surge said incredulously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bird made what could only be describes as a tittering sound. With one big sweep of his wings he flew-hopped closer to Spark and Surge.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I must leave now, Spark. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aww, Zappie."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Zappie</em>. Surge thought. <em>I must have hit my head and I'm hallucinating</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>We will meet again soon, little one</em></strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zapdos lifted his wings up and brought them down, gusting wind down onto the duo. Surge closed his eyes against the blast and held Spark tightly in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Surge opened his eyes, Zapdos was high above them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bye Zappie!" Spark waved animatedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zapdos screeched in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Uncle Surge, don’t you think that from down here he looks like a Fearrow?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rai!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Titan of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Titan of Fire</p><p> </p><p>By  S.P. Vaania</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*Y amount of years ago*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Feet smack the gravel repetitiously; the muffled beat of a pop rock song can be heard through the earbuds plugging small brown ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Move it Candie! This isn’t the girl scouts!” Her father shouts from across the track.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing is loud, heavy, but even.</p><p> </p><p>Short but thick black hair, matted with sweat flops over drawn brows.</p><p> </p><p>Her brother may be bonded to the titan, but she is destined to take over her father’s empire. She is not weak.</p><p> </p><p>Strides lengthen as she rounds the second to last bend. She barely registers her father yelling at her;</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Go, go, go</em>…</p><p> </p><p>A sharp pain lances through her hip, and radiates up her ribcage and down her leg, causing every muscle in her body to lock up for a moment. Her feet stop moving, and she falls forwards, momentum skidding her along the gravel almost 10 feet before she comes to a complete stop, clutching her right side.</p><p> </p><p>She looks up, and struggles to fill her lungs before blackness bleeds into her field of vision. She hears twin screams in her mind, and cries out with them before the blackness takes her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She wakes from the welcoming blackness to a fire on both her right and left side. She winces and squints.</p><p> </p><p>“Candie, come back to me, baby,” she hears her father murmur to her.</p><p> </p><p>She grunts. Her whole right side feels on fire.</p><p> </p><p>“You just had yourself a nasty spill,” Candie can feel her father’s hands prodding her, testing for injuries, but somehow, she already knew what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think you broke anything,” he mutters, almost to himself, “Candie, did you trip?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, dad,” Candela bites down through the pain, and finally opens her eyes, to stare into her father’s dark brown ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, I think somethings wrong with Luc.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><em>Turns out that naked skin and loose gravel don’t really mix well together</em>. Candela thought as she stepped into the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Her whole left side is a mess of road rash, small rocks tumbling from her flesh as the water washes over her, but the majority of the pain came from her right side, where fresh burn marks spread from her hip, licking over her whole right side, up her ribs and down to her mid thigh.</p><p> </p><p>She props her hands on the side of the shower and lets the water slice over her. <br/><br/>Her dad is on the phone right now with her mom, trying to find out about Luc. She doesn’t know how she knows something is wrong, she just does.</p><p> </p><p>She frowns into the stream of water. It doesn’t make sense. She isn’t even close to Luc, he’s so much older than she is.</p><p> </p><p>Luc left years ago, when Candela was still a baby, to spend time with the titan of fire.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp pain rips through Candelas head, she grabs her head in her hands and falls to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hello, Human. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound resonates in her mind with another jolt of pain.</p><p> </p><p>Candela squeezes her eyes shut, pressing against her temples.</p><p> </p><p>She feels something… bristle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Get out of the water. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The voice before sounded almost friendly, but now…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>GET OUT! </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A phantom force shoves her through the shower curtain and into the tiled wall behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Candela cries out as her head knocks against the wall, and remains huddled on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Better. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A chocked sob escaped Candela’s lips. “Who… What are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Her skin began to steam, and Candela watched, wide-eyed, as her skin dried itself, evaporating the remaining water droplets beading her skin. She reached a tentative hand up to her hair, and felt it completely dry, devoid of any water that had been there moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>She heard a contented hum in her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Much better. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She stood and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Don’t you know what I am? </em></strong> </p><p> </p><p>Candela swallowed, and thought of Moltres.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That’s right. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>But if Moltres was inside her head, then what happened to-</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I incinerated him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Incinerated…” Candela stutters.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I did not like him that much. Does that make you angry?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her voice wobbled, “Wh- where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Images flashed in Candela’s mind, a rocky cave, blistering heat, a man meditating on the cliff ledge, angry words, thrown to the winds.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifel is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Affirmative hummed through the bond.</p><p> </p><p>A giant weight pressed down, around, surrounding Candela’s chest. She groaned and hugged herself.</p><p><br/><br/>“You killed him.” She whispers, and squeezes her eyes shut. “You killed him.”</p><p> </p><p>Cold, calculating, a parody of concern flowed through into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of my head!” Her eyelids snap open to reveal burning red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out!” she screamed.</p><p> </p><p>She could still feel it.</p><p> </p><p>“GET,”</p><p> </p><p>She raises her fists over her head, and brings them smashing down into the tile below her,</p><p> </p><p>“OUT!”</p><p><br/><br/>Contentment hummed through the bond.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You’ll do. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Candela hugs her knees on the floor, her bloody palms dripping down her legs, surrounded by broken tiles. Her chest shakes once, twice, before she burries her face into her knees and lets the sobs rack her body.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifel is gone. And she is now bonded to the legendary that killed him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Across the globe</p><p>Spark yelps, and quickly rips the biking gloves off his hands.</p><p>Go, crouching to study a Pokémon egg, turns to eye his suspiciously, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"My hands..." Sparks eyes are wide, staring at his palms.</p><p>Go gulps and frantically searches the sky, "Is- is <em>it</em> coming?"</p><p>"No," Spark shakes his head slowly, "it's my hands."</p><p>"Did you cut them?" Go leaves his study of the egg to grab Sparks hands in his and give them a thorough study.</p><p>"No," Spark shakes his head again. "I can… I can feel my hands."</p><p>In the distance, clouds gather and thunder rumbles. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Titan of Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Titan of Ice</p><p> </p><p>By  S.P. Vaania</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Z amount of months ago*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keyboard clacks filled the dark lab, a bright computer screen illuminating the drawn face staring so intently at the excel sheet that filled the screen. A blue labcoat lay tossed carelessly over a stool.</p><p> </p><p>Focused brows twitched, together, fingers flying over the keys, then a pause.</p><p> </p><p>Blanche drew a hand through their hair. Sighed. Rolled their shoulders. Glanced around the lab.</p><p> </p><p>Brows furrowed again.</p><p> </p><p>A quick glace at the screen showed that it was almost midnight. Blanches hand once again dove into their silver locks, this time giving a quick pull on their follicles.</p><p> </p><p>They stretched, and looked around the lab for their friend.</p><p> </p><p>Vaporeon lay, curled in a ball, nose tucked under her tail on the special pillow Blanche had laid out for her in the corner of the lab.</p><p> </p><p>Definitely time for bed, but Blanche was not tired at all.</p><p> </p><p>A shiver racked Blanches spine, and goosebumps appeared in a wave from their shoulders to wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Blanch stood from the lab bench with a jolt, knocking the stool over. Their gaze swept the lab, and then turned to the large windows facing the dark night sky.</p><p> </p><p>Snowflakes had begun to fall.</p><p> </p><p>Then a beating blue wing came into the frame of the window, then a puffed out blue chest, then a bright blue eye.</p><p> </p><p>Blanche gasped, and the window shattered.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The top of a water bottle cracked and Candela drank it all down in one go.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Spark had come to the team they had been spending as much time together as possible. Mostly sparring. Trying to figure out how these powers of theirs worked.</p><p> </p><p>Spark was out of breath but smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a good one today, Candie.” He held a water bottle of his own, yet unopened. “You almost got me with that fire sweep.”</p><p> </p><p>Candela nodded. “Yeah, and your-” her back spasmed and interrupted her, and her wide eyes caught Spark simultaneously twitch, and translucent wings swept out from his shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” he twisted around to try and see his back.</p><p> </p><p>Candela knew her own wings were flared open behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sparks confused gaze snapped back to hers. “What the hell is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Candela’s eyes widened. “Blanche.” She whispered, and the two of them turned in an instant and sprinted away.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Their footfalls slapped on the polished linoleum as they rounded the last corner to Blanche’s lab. The door was wide open, and wind, and… snow? Snow was billowing into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>The arrived at the door and slid to halt at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Sparks gaze first flew to the quivering Vaporeon huddled just over the threshold. All of her spines were standing straight on edge, her hackles raised for attack, but she kept herself in a low crouch. She ignored the humans behind her, her focus solely at the large blue bird clutching the broken window frame. The floor to ceiling windows in the lab were all shattered.</p><p> </p><p>Candela made to run into the lab, but Spark grabbed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Candie stop,” He panted into her ear. She struggled once, trying to get to her friend now shadowed by Articuno, but he held firm. “Stop and let them be.”</p><p> </p><p>Candela’s breath came in short pants as she watched her friend slowly lift their left hand to the imposing legendary in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Impossibly, Articuno closed their eyes and lowered their head, gently meeting Blanches outstretched fingertips with its beak.</p><p> </p><p>Blanch gasped, and Candela jolted in Sparks grip.</p><p> </p><p>A white-blue light swirled like magic from Blanche’s fingertips, snaking its way up her arm to her shoulder, where it settled into her skin, leaving Articuno’s blue titan mark.</p><p> </p><p>Blanche’s breath came in shallow pants as she met Articuno’s knowing gaze. Then they lurched forwards and dove their hands into the feathers at its neck.</p><p> </p><p>Articuno pressed its forehead to Blanche’s.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You can freeze your heart, little one, but it won’t take away your pain. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A sob escaped Blanches throat as they pressed their face into Articuno’s sapphire feathers.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t supposed to hear that.” Spark held Candela tightly in a bear hug now, he knew she wouldn’t run to the two in front of them, but they both needed the contact. They were both trembling with the emotion that filled the room.</p><p><br/>A blue eye flicked to Spark.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Legendaries don’t make mistakes, little lightening.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Spark glanced at his hands, pressing into Candela’s muscled arms. Pressing there, but feeling nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Articuno withdrew from Blanche but ran its beak through her hair.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Don’t close yourself off from the other titans.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It closed its beak gently on Blanche’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’ll see you soon. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Both Spark and Candela flinched from the buffet of wind that shook the lab. When their eyes opened Articuno was gone, and Blanche stood precariously at the edge of the broken window.</p><p> </p><p>Snow drifted gently down into the lab.</p><p> </p><p>“Blanche.” Candela whispered, almost too quiet for Spark to hear, but Blanched turned anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met Candela’s, and Spark felt her sob in his arms. Blanches green eyes flicked to Spark for a moment before dropping to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Blanch strode quickly towards them, and swooped the trembling Vaporeon into her arms before pressing silently and unceremoniously into Candela.</p><p> </p><p>Spark felt Candela wrap her arms around Blanche, and they both released a shuddering breath. Sparks eyes widened for a moment when he felt Blanche’s free hand snake behind him and fist in his tank top, drawing him into the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Spark obliged, and drew the two titans into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Holey shit,” he muttered, resting his cheek on Blanche’s platinum locks.</p><p> </p><p>“Holey fucking shit.” He tightened his grip and pulled them closer. They needed to be closer. </p><p><br/><br/>A muffled <em>vay</em> escaped the center of the trio as Vaporeon was squished.</p><p><br/><br/>Spark felt Blanche’s shoulders tremble, and feared they were crying. He pressed them tighter, but Blanche tossed their head back and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The rich, throaty sound of Blanches laugh filled the room, and Spark couldn’t help but smile at them. He had never heard Blanche laugh before.</p><p> </p><p>He rested his head on Candela’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Holey shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Vay</em>!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>